In the sport of hunting, responsible hunters go to great lengths to ensure a quick, clean and humane kill. Hunters seek to select the best rifle, cartridge, bullet and optics for the particular species being hunted and the specific conditions likely to be encountered (e.g., rough terrain and thick underbrush). Hunters also practice marksmanship so that a shot can be carefully placed even under challenging circumstances. If a bullet is poorly placed, the game animal may travel a long distance through rough terrain after having been shot. In these situations, there is a risk that the wounded game animal will not be recovered. Firearm projectiles may be designed as “hollow-points”, having a central pit or generally hollowed out frontal cavity that causes the projectile to expand upon impact with a target. Expansion may decrease penetration and as a result, increase the amount of kinetic energy transfer from the projectile to the target for improved stopping power. However, the central pit or hollowed out design may result in diminished aerodynamic characteristics. For example, the hollowed out design may increase axial drag which can reduce overall projectile accuracy.